Lenti
Lenti is a large village located in central Bethryl and next to Lake Lentia. Given the danger of the surrounding lands, Lenti is a frequent pit-stop for voyageurs, offering them with a place to rest their weary legs and to stock up on supplies before braving the frostbitten plains of Cliffrock to the north or next set of mountains towards the east, west, or south. The village sits on the sloping side, opposite a cliff, with most of the stores and small businesses located near the foot of the hill and homes and other residences further up. One can find other points of interest within the village, including bakeries, forges, wells and stables, as well as, of course, the sturdy wood homes of the locals. To the far end of the village is a graveyard, and many of its headstones are marked with the names of travellers who have passed away in the mountains and were lucky enough to not have their bodies left behind for bandits and wild beasts to scavenge. Seated in the forest not too far from the village is a brick house. The man, Agamemno, who lives there is a mage who is almost revered as a priest in the eyes of the secular locals. Visitors to the village who intend to stay for even a night are advised to visit the mage to receive his "blessings". History Lenti began centuries ago as a secluded but adequately self-sufficient settlement built off of the cliff side has become a fundamental element of an extensive travel route when the road was discovered ages long ago by a pair of prospective gold panners, or so the stories go. Since then, Lenti became a frequent gathering spot for merchants that were headed opposite ways. The opportunistic village has several lodges designed for visitors to stay the night in, with each residence accommodating to the tastes of different weights of wallets. Village Folklore There is also lore that speaks of a spirit of the same name as the lake and that resides in these waters, watching the lake as well as the surrounding forest and nearby village and overseeing the safety of travellers that come through the pass. Village storytellers identify the lake's ethereal inhabitant to be the leader of the many other spirits of the forest. Geography The Lake The Lake supplies much of the water resources the villagers need. But, though they are willing to approach the lake, there is little debate among villagers of a spirit of the same name as the lake and that resides in its waters, watching the lake as well as the surrounding forest and nearby village and overseeing the safety of travellers that come through the pass. Village storytellers identify the lake's ethereal inhabitant to be the leader of the many other spirits of the forest. Ever since creatures of the forest started attacking the village from time to time, many villagers have since grown distrustful of the lake spirit. Forest Forest spans the majority of the entire area. Wood generated from the timberland is ideal for the purposes of the village. The most iconic regions of the woods are the parts closest to the village, for it is here that one can find Bethryl's scenic lake and, according to villagers, the highest concentration of ethereal entities, namely, the woodland spirits. These spirits are not believed to be benevolent, and there is plenty of evidence to support this mindset, including violent claw markings slashed deep into tree trunks, ancient trees snapped in two halfway up, and open displays of disembowelled wagons and rotting bones. Travellers have reported the feeling of being watched, and not in a good way, whenever they head to and from the village through the surrounding forest area. It is forbidden -- local law, even -- to venture beyond the plains and into the woods after nightfall, no one would rescue those who do and no one who ever wandered in after dusk has come back alive. Travellers often take heed to the village wisdom and decide to stay overnight within its boundaries. Plains At the foot of the mountains is a valley where the forest has been cut down. The edge of the lush field that remains is considered the border into the darker forest regions. Flora and Fauna The typical chicken, pig, horse and sparrow is not uncommon in Lenti. Of note are the more atypical species, like the six-legged horses and snake-tailed bulls, all of which composites are not native to the region. Climate Lenti experiences the four seasons. It experiences snowfall, but it is rare and only at the height of winter due in part by the rain shadow cast by the mountains to the west of it. Lake Lentia modifies its climate, resulting in warmer winter and fall temperatures compared to other regions, as the lake cools more slowly than the surrounding land. On the other hand, during the spring, temperatures remain cooler than other areas due to the land warming faster than the lake. Oasis Link Individuals who do not correctly solve the puzzle posed by the undergrounds of the desert oasis are sent to Lenti, and with their minds and bodies separated. It is as yet unknown how or why this happens. The Brick House Seated in the forest not too far from the village is a brick house. The man who lives there is a mage who is almost hailed as a priest in the eyes of the secular locals. When a teenager of the village was lost to the forest spirits about three years ago, the mage had attempted to rescue him, but it was all in vain. Nowadays, his magic on the edges of the forest is relied upon to keep the village safe at night. There is the occasional missing chicken, but for the most part, his spells have worked, and as such the man is still held in the highest esteem. Visitors to the village who intend to stay for even a night are advised to visit the mage to receive his "blessings". __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Locations Category:Cities and Towns